Mr Khan
Mr. Khan is the primary antagonist turned protagonist of the 2013 film Table No. 21. He was portrayed by the veteran Bollywood actor, Paresh Rawal. Plot The unemployed Vivaan (Rajeev Khandelwal) and Siya Agasthi (Tena Desae), are a married couple who struggle to make ends meet. However one day they win a chance to make a trip to the islands of Fiji in a luck draw contest. Not only is this holiday fully paid for, with their stay at one of the finest hotels, but they also get invited to dine at Suva, Fiji’s finest resorts on occasion of their wedding anniversary. At the resort they encounter the charming Mr. Khan (Paresh Rawal). Mr Khan invites the couple to take part in a live game show named 'Table No 21' which offers a staggering amount of 21 crores as the prize. The rules are simple - 8 questions will be asked regarding their personal life for which they have to answer the truthfully and have to do the task assigned to each question. The Rules Of The Game # If you lie, you will die # You can't leave the show in between # You are not permitted to get any external help from anyone other than your partner. Seeing the game as pretty straightforward and realizing how an amount so large could potentially change their lives forever, Vivaan and Siya decide to take up the challenge. The Tasks The game starts with the couple performing the following tasks in order to win # Kissing publicly in a street to win 1 Crore # The second task is made to Siya, who is a pure vegetarian, is made to eat non veg food # The third task is for Vivaan to manipulate Mr Khan # Siya is locked in a air tight chamber and to retrieve the key Vivaan has to fill a bottle with 500ml of blood. However, Vivaan despite being Hematophobic manages to complete the task at the right time and save Siya # Vivaan must shave Siya's head with a clipper # Siya has to slap Vivaan harshly a couple of times # The task is for Vivaan to smash a car parked in the parking lot with a hockey stick. Cornered by a group of thugs who own the car, they begin to beat him. Vivaan tries to seek the help of a police officer who instead tries to arrest him, however he succeeds in escaping. Provoked by Vivaan's behavior, Mr Khan sends Siya wearing a wig to a strip club and has one of his men disguised by a hockey mask strip her in front of the patrons and cut her with a knife. Vivaan rushes to save her and arrives in time, beats the henchmen and unties Siya. The Final Question The eighth question, which is the last barrier that stands between the couple and 21 crores is for Siya to answer a number of questions by lying, although she succeeds at the first few questions. Siya is forced to reveal that she had a post martial affair with her boss to save her job and keep her and Vivaan financially stable. A heartbroken Vivaan realizes that Mr Khan real intentions were to destroy his happy family life. Mr Khan decides to shoot Siya since she broke the most important rule of the game. Vivaan interferes and pleads with Mr Khan not to do so. Khan who comes up with an alternative, and tells Vivaan to murder someone he points out. Unwillingly, Vivaan takes up the task to save Siya. The couple along with Khan and his bodyguard are taken to a Villa where Khan asks Vivaan to shoot a mentally retarded boy. The boy named Akram is recognized by Vivaan as an old college acquaintance and is revealed to be Khan's only son who lost his mental stability as a result of brutal ragging by Vivaan and his friends including Siya during there college days. It is then shown that all the ruthless tasks given to the couple by Khan are similar to the ragging tasks given to Akram by Vivaan. The Reveal A flashback is shown, in which Akram arrived as a fresher to his college 10 years ago where he first encountered Vivaan and Siya and there friends, later that night they entered Akram hostel and Vivaan asserted that ragging was there birth right and they forced him to drink alcohol against his will. There violent acts continued as they forced Akram to get them chalk multiple times by going up a flights of stairs which resulted in him getting sick. They also forced him to attack a shop and watched him get beat by the patrons. As a result of these acts, Akram began to lose his mental capacity, although a close female friend tried to support him and pleaded he leave the college a tearful Akram stated his father would see him as a a failure if he gave in and left. Unable to bear the torture any longer, Akram decided to report Vivaan and his friends to the principal however Vivaan friends caught him and dragged him to Vivaan who enraged by Akram actions which could have destroyed there future, stripped him naked in front of his friends, despite the pleas of Akram friend. After this incident Akram became mentally disabled, when Khan learned of what happened to his son he decided to exact revenge and waited 10 long years to to avenge his son's humiliation by destroying the lives of Vivaan and Siya. Mr. Khan's intention was to show Vivaan and Siya the damage inflicted on Akram by their actions. Mr. Khan tells them that they are free to go but their sins will follow them everywhere. The movie ends as Vivaan and Siya begin to cry in remorse for there actions. The movie ends with paying homage to the ragging victims across the nation of India. Gallery Trivia * At first Mr Khan was seen as the main villain who was tormenting Vivaan and Siya, however in the twist ending the real antagonists turned out to be Vivaan and Siya themselves. * The movie was named after Article 21 of the Indian Constitution, which talks about the protection of life and personal liberty. * Despite the film being only a minor commercial success, the character of Mr Khan was critically acclaimed. * Although Mr Khan is shown to have loved his son dearly and wished to avenge him, he is partly responsible for his condition as Akram stated in the flashback that if he quit and left his father would see and consider him a failure. This can be interpreted as stating that the prior relationship between Akram and his father was not very close. * The film was made to show the effects that ragging had on students and its long-term consequences. Category:Male